Neck straps for mobile electronic devices usually comprise a flexible loop which is arrangeable around the neck of a user, and a connector whereby the flexible loop is connectable to the mobile electronic device. Two typical, but not exclusive, examples of mobile electronic devices used with such neck straps are mobile telephones and music players, such as an MP3 player.
The neck strap allows the user to “hang” their mobile electronic device about his or her neck via the neck strap. This allows the user to carry the device without needing to use his or her hands. As is often the case, some sort of interface device, such as earphones or a microphone are connected to the mobile electronic device with a cable. It is often difficult to keep this cable from tangling with the neck strap when not in use. In addition, the presence of both the neck strap and a cable gives the electronic device an untidy and unorganized impression. Furthermore, the interface device, such as the earphones, can be difficult for the user to locate due to the long and disorganized cable.
One typical way for keeping cables from interface devices, such as earphones organized is with the use of a cable drum. One example of such a cable drum is shown in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/142817. However, the cable drum is an extra device which the user must keep track of an carry around.
Another device for keeping earphones and a neck strap organized is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,724. The neck strap shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,724 shows a device in which a drum mechanism is built into the housing of a mobile electronic device. The drum mechanism can roll the neck strap into the housing. The earphones are located in a pouch on the end of the neck strap. However, due to the presence of the drum in the housing, the mobile electronic device becomes quite bulky. In addition, the cables can still get tangled when they are placed in the pouch on the strap.